A conventional laser source that has an optical waveguide formed on a substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate, as well as a laser element and an optical element arranged on the substrate, outputs laser light of a given wavelength (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A wavelength converting element that converts wavelengths in the optical waveguide by polarization inversion is used as an optical element. The laser element, for example, emits the fundamental wave (1060 nm) of the infrared region (IR) and via the wavelength converting element, emits green laser light of the second order harmonic (530 nm). Using this green laser light in addition to red and blue laser light, RGB light can be emitted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-259914